Bad blood
by LadyRedinWaiting
Summary: Will get wounded and needs to stay in a hospital. His doctor is Hannibal Lecter. Will is alone and needs to someone to take care of him. Hannibal is willing to stay with Will till he gets better. There is a sparkle of emotion and leads to a relationship. This an AU story and some characters are base the novel "The Red Dragon"
1. Shots Fired in the Dark

This is AU of Hannibal. Will is a detective and Hannibal becomes his Doctor. This world Will was married to Molly and they had a kid. Theses characters are from "The Red Dragon." I hope you enjoy!

Will Graham is a detective in the city of Wolf Trap, Virginia and this is a small town. But, over the past few year crimes rates risen and there had been a numbered of murders. Will's workload is piling up and he started to get more stress out. He felt like he was doing more paper work than actual work.

"Will, there has been a disturbance at 106 Northwest Street you are need at the scene." Jack Crawford calls at 2 am and he hang ups.

Will groans and hated these calls at night. He has to get dress, he has to walk around his five dogs and they wake up for a few seconds. They look at him and they go back to sleep. Will wishes he could go back to sleep as well.

He drives as fast as possible to the address but it will not end well for him. He sees a gang of young boys fight."Hey you over there? Stop!" He yells at the group and they didn't move. He pulls out his gun for his safe. They start to walk towards him and he knew that he is trouble. " Hey, I am cop. I am not here to hurt you. I am just here to help." He tries to reason with the group but they seemed not care. " Have a gun. Don't make me use it." Will says in a stern voice.

"What should we do? He only one here. I don't see no back up." One of the young men says but the leaders seems to want to deal with Will.

"Nahh. I got him." A large male pulls out a gun and starts to shoot Will multiple times. Will reacts and shoot back but it is too late. He could hear one of the young men yell in pain and the other's dragging him a long. He is on the asphalt bleeding his guts out. He grabs his radio and talks into" I have been shot multiples time. Please get ambulance here as soon as possible at Northwest street." He touch his stomach and feels wet blood. He laughs at the thought of dying from gang violence. He sobs quietly and he hopes to see his family soon. He sees the red lights and the EMTs get him to a hospital. He could feel that he is going in and out of concision. Will could hear someone calling his name but then he passes out.

* * *

Hannibal Lecter is a surgeon at the Saint Peter's Hospital and the night seems like a slow night till he came in. He was a man who has been shot four times and everyone thought he would die. However, Dr. Lecter couldn't let such a handsome man died, not on his watch.

The man is identify as Will Graham and he is a detective. He has been shot in the stomach, and shoulder. He will live but he will need time to heal. He was shot four times and the shooter was a lousy shot as well.

Hannibal careful takes out the bullets and closes the wounds carefully. As he does the procedure he notices that Will has scar on his stomach and it seems to be a stab mark. He notes that in his mind. He knows that Will stabilize in a couple of hours. He will need a blood transfusion due the blood lost. He will be better and Hannibal is looking forward in meeting him. He smiles and go to do another procedure.

Will feels he is sleeping but he could hear everything that was going on. Someone is taking out his bullets and there is clashing of the metal. He is going to survive and he is going to be miserable for the rest of his life.

He dreamed that he was with Molly and their son Willy. He missed them so much and wished he could have had some closure. They were brutally murder in their home in Florida and Will moved away from that environment but he missed being there. It wasn't the same and he would moping in their home. He never figure out who had killed his family. He drank his feels but, then, he knew that he had to do something better. He became a cop and went up the ranks.

The dream is so clear. Molly is in a bright blue sundress, Willy is playing in the sand and he was seating watching them. Everyone is happy and smiling. The warm sun shining on their faces. He hears a voice calling him and he wakes from his dream.

Will looks around and he is in a plain hospital room. He feels nausea from all the medicine and calls a nurse. She helps him to bathroom and he pukes all the medicine. Will feels like shit and wants to be home with his dogs. He hated being in the hospital it remind him about his past.

"Will Graham, you have visitors" A young nurse informs him and three people come in.

His visitors were Dr. Bloom, her daughter Abigail, and Jack Crawford. His psychologist, and his boss the only people that he interacts with. They looked worried but he couldn't understand why.

"Well, hello. Why the long faces? I am alive." He asks his friends and they come in the room causally.

"How do you feel Will?" Abigail asks first and gives him a small smile. She is truly a kind soul like her mother. They bond a bit when she was little and he had saved her life. Will would talk to her and became kind of like a father figure. He would have been a great father if his family were still alive.

"I feel a bit sick but nothing I can't handle. Thank you for asking. You didn't have to come to visit me." Will says in a tried tone and looks into her pale blue eyes. She is a teenager now and grown so much. He smiled at her even if was a bit painful.

"I wanted to come! You don't have a family anymore so someone need to make sure you are ok." She blurts out and didn't mean to remind Will about his family.

"Will, I am sorry I shouldn't have sent you on the scene alone. This is my fault." Jack interjects and wants Will's forgiveness. He stands there uncomfortable and feels like he doesn't belong here.

"Jack, you didn't know that I was going to get hurt. What doesn't kills you makes you stronger right? I was only shot four times. He was a lousy shot. It is part of the job." Will tells Jack and he didn't want his pity speech.

"Dr. Bloom what brings you here?" Will smiles and looks at her. He did like her at some point of his life but it would not have work out. At least that is what she had told him and he is her patient.

"I am here with Abigail. We will have a lot to talk about in our next appointment. But, you can postpone to a later date once you are healed." She says in a soft tone and glances on Will. She didn't look like she didn't want to be there.

"Of course. I feel sleepy and wounds are in pain. I am going to kick you guys out. Sorry guys." Will tells them to go and let him rest.

* * *

He falls back to sleep but without a dream of his past life. He wakes to a husky rough voice telling him to wake up.

"Will Graham please wake up. This is your Doctor talking. My name is Dr. Lecter. I am here to check on you." Hannibal wakes his patient and hopes he is recovering well.

"What?" Will mumbles and see a very handsome man in his room. He is about six feet tall, sandy hair that is comb back, brown eyes that could be crimson, and he look fit. He had a white coat on but Will could bet that he is were a lovely suit underneath.

"Will, are you ok? How are you feeling?"Hannibal asks him as he checks his vitals.

Will blushes as the man touches him. "I feel sore. My shoulder is in pain and it hard to keep food down." He informs his doctor who is very handsome.

"That is normal. But, everything looks like good. Do you mind?" He ask before he uncovers the gown.

Will nods and he feels his cheeks heat up. He didn't know what is going on with him. He has had male doctors before but this one is different. He is very attractive and seem to care about him. His hands were warm unlike the other doctor he had who had ice cold hands.

Hannibal opens the gown and looks at the stitches. They look good but there bruising around where the wound is. He could see that Will is fit and gentle touches his wounds. Will lets out a groan. "I need to keep you a few days. Your wounds need to heal and you can't go to work right away."

"Really? For how long do I have to stay here? When will I be able to go back to work?" Will ask his doctor and continues to stare at him.

"Three days max. I want to make sure everything heals before I let you home Will." Dr. Lecter gives him smile and lives the room. "Get your rest Will." He likes Will and thought he is very handsome and he would do. He did want to meet someone new. He needed a new companion and lover.

Will blushes and goes back to sleep. He wishes he could dream about his family.

What does Hannibal want to do to Will?

Please comment and feedback!


	2. Personal Doctor

Hello! This chapter has some fluffy and more about Will's past! Enjoy!

Will hates being the hospital for so long. He had been stabbed when he first came to Wolf Trap on his first case. The man had killed multiple girls and threaten to kill his own daughter. Will went in their house, shot the man in order to save the little girl. She was harmed but did survive and lived a better life. It was his first good deed he had done when he moved to the new town. He thought after that he would quit but he realized that he saved one little girl. The little girl is Abigail Hobbs and she is now a healthy teenager.

Will wakes up in the morning still in a hospital bed and sore as hell. He gets out of bed to go the bathroom and he had a bit of trouble. He didn't call anyone because his pride would be tarnish it he asks for help getting to the bathroom. He decide to take a walk but before he could Dr. Lecter stops him.

"Good morning, Will Graham. Shouldn't you be in bed?" He ask as he raises his eye brow and looks at the man.

" Thought I should move around. I hate lay around doing nothing." He says as waddles in the hall way with the doctor.

"Are you sure that you are well enough? You seem to be walking like a penguin. It's kind cute." Hannibal smirks at his patient and did look so adorable. He enjoy his company and he looks like he is getting better soon than he thought.

"You think I am cute?" Will blushes and holds on to Hannibal so that he doesn't falls. "I am so sorry. I didn't want to fall and embarrass myself. I think I have had enough walking today. I feel a little dizzy." He clings to him and tries not be a weirdo.

"Will, it is fine. I can take to your room. Take it ease. You need rest now." Hannibal escorts him to his room and make sure he is comfortable.

"Dr...? I am sorry. I forgot your name." Will want to be polite but he honestly couldn't think of his name.

"It is Dr. Lecter." He smiles at Will and waits for him to ask the question.

"Do you treat all your patient with this much care and attention?" Will asks and wonder if Dr. Lecter is interest in him which he wouldn't be opposed to. It is nice for someone to notice him and give him positive attention.

"No, actually only the cute ones." He winks at Will and leaves the room. He will have to let Will go soon but he has a plan for him. He likes him and becomes more attached to him. He is very attractive as well which helps a lot.

Will takes a little nap and dreams about Hannibal. He wakes up really quick and only to see Abigail seating next to him.

"Hello, I saw that you were sleeping but I didn't want to wake you. Who is Dr. Lecter?" Abigail asks and smiles at him. She always like talking to Will because he always could understand her more than Bloom.

"What? He is my doctor?" Will says but then needs to question why Abigail is here.

"You were moaning his name as you were sleeping." She giggles and smiles at Will. " You like your doctor that is sweet."

"Wait! No. Why are we talking about me? Why are you here Abigail? Your mother doesn't like you talking to me." Will says as if he is her father and gives her a small smile. He knows that Dr. Bloom thinks that Abigail shouldn't talk to him because he is Dr. Bloom's patient. Also, that it is inappropriate for Abigail to talk to Will and give him the wrong idea.

"Please, don't call her that. Alana is not my mother. She like a person I live with. I am grateful for her but Will you are my family. You were always my family." She smiles and holds his hand. She hated seeing him in the hospital because she knew that he hated it here.

Abigail remembers when she first saw him and he killed her father. She remember seeing her father stabbing Will and his blood was on her. However, the whole time he promise her that she was going to be save. He keep his promise and watch over when he could. After, they were in the same hospital because they were both attacked. She would come and visit him in the room and he would tell her stories about his family. One night, she had stayed the night in his room. They had bonded a lot during that time and he wanted to adopted her. However, Jack thought it was inappropriate and someone had already wanted to adopt her.

"Abigail, she takes care of you in the best way that she can. She doesn't know what she is doing and you are already grown up. You have become a lovely young woman and I am so happy that I could save you. You are the best thing that happen to me. I am sorry I couldn't be your adopted father." He says in a pleasant tone and grips her hand.

"It is ok Will. You are the only father that I have. You are the best. I hate seeing you like this. Please, get better." Abigail gives him a tender smile but she still had a worried about look on her face. "Are you gay Will?" She asks to lightens the mood and likes seeing him interesting in someone.

"What?! I don't know? The doctor is very attractive and I think he is into me." Will blushes as he admits his feels and thoughts to her.

Then, Dr. Lecter comes in room and sees someone in Will's room. "Oh I am sorry to interrupt. I need to check on Will." Dr. Lecter states and looks at them curiously.

"I should go you need you rest, Will. Call me when you get out hospital." Abigail kisses his cheek and leaves the two alone.

Hannibal waits till she leaves to ask who she it. "Will Graham, do you have a lover and you didn't tell me?" He asks in a cunning way.

"What! God no! She like a daughter to me. Her name is Abigail. I saved her when she was a child." Will smiles softly and turns to Dr. Lecter.

"Ah. I am sorry for my rudeness. I just assume a handsome as yourself could have anyone that he wants. I need to check on you." Hannibal says before he touches Will and looks like everything is healing properly.

"Oh? So can I leave today?" Will asks as the doctor checks him and disregards what he says about him being handsome. He tries not to stare at Dr. Lecter and not to blush. He couldn't help it the man had high cheek bones, tan skin and he smells exotic as well. Will has a crush on his doctor.

"Yes, it seems so. Have you had enough of me Will?" Hannibal asks and touches him scar.

Will's bodies shivers from his touch and holds in the moan. No ever touches his scar not like that. "No, I would like to see you more. However, I can't stay bed forever. I need to get home." He says in a sad tone and looks at Dr. Lecter with his sorrow eyes.

"Of course. Well how about we have a compromise? I can be your personal doctor till you fully recovery. No charge? I want you to be better, Will. I can help." Dr. Lecter tells him his plan and hopes he agrees to it. He did want to help him and more.

"Why me? I just want to be able to back to work as soon as possible." Will questions Dr. Lecter's motive for helping him. He couldn't help because over the years people have used him for their own causes

"I care about you and you are interesting to me. I want to get know you better." Hannibal smiles and gentle touches Will's face. He can feel the stub on his face. He thinks that Will must look younger if he had shaved.

Will looks at him confused because no ever thought of him being interesting. He moves towards his hand like a cat and thought his hand comforting."So why don't we... Nevermind." He turns beet red and shakes his head.

Hannibal smiles and takes his chart to the desk. "I can take you home after the end of your shift. It seems like someone got you some clothes for you. See you tonight Will."

Will looks at the chair and Abigail got him clothes. She cared for him so much. Will takes a nap and make sure he wakes before Dr. Lecter came to take him home. He wanted to look decent for once. Soon, he would alone with his doctor and anything can happen.

Will and Dr. Lecter's relationship grows but what will happen?

Please comment and some feedback! How do like the story soo far!


	3. Welcome Home

This chapter has some feeling and angst. Enjoy! More notes at the end!

Will looks at himself in the mirror, and he frowns at his reflection. He looks sick, pale, he hasn't shaved in days, his hair is disheveled and even his eyes look ill in some way. How could his doctor even look at him or find him cute. He is happy that Abigail got some of his good clothes. He smiled at that and he knows that Abigail is a good kid. He washes his face and hopes it looks better.

"Will Graham? Dr. Lecter is here to take you home." A nurse says and he hears him step in the room.

"Will, are you ready to go home?" A husky voice says and seems to be in a hurry.

"I am coming Dr. Lecter." Will gives himself one last adjustments and goes out. He see Dr. Lecter out of the white lab coat and in a lovely suit. He is wearing a plum shirt, a dark red tie, dark purple pleated vest and matching jacket with dark brown pants. He looks at Dr. Lecter and his heartbeat became rapid.

"Hello, Dr. Lecter. You look nice." Will says and tries pretend like he is not in pain. His doctor could see the pain in his eyes.

"Thank you Will. You look better. Come on let's take you home." Hannibal takes Will's arm and puts him in a wheelchair. "You need to rest more. Don't overdo it." He smiles at him and sees that he tried to clean up for him.

"Thank you for caring. But, isn't your job to make sure I get better." Will gives Hannibal a playful smile and blushes. "I am guessing you know where I live based on my records."

"Yes, Jack Crawford filled out the paper work and then Abigail Bloom fill in the blanks. She is a kind teenage and I can see why you like her so much. I had talked to her the other day. She is a wonderful person and she be lucky if you were her father." Hannibal talks as they walk towards his car.

"Yeah. I wish I could have been her father too. Is this your car?" Will asks when they stop at a white Bentley and it has accents of gold. He shouldn't be shocked because he is doctor. He felts he might get the car dirty or ruin it.

"Yes it is. Do you need help getting in?" Hannibal asks Will but he gets up with some issues.

"No thanks. I can do this." He hated being undermined and hated need peoples help. He gets in the car with a struggle. He seats in the white leather car and feels like he doesn't belong in the car.

Hannibal puts the wheelchair his trunk and goes into the car." You ready to be home, Will?" He smiles and puts his hand on Will's leg.

Will blushes a tint of pink and nodes. He likes Dr. Lecter's hand on his leg. "Oh before you go into my home, I have to warn you about something." He needs to be honest with him in case he is allergic or deathly scare of dogs.

"Yes?" Hannibal says as he drives and keeps his eyes on the road.

"I have five dogs and they love meeting new people. Also, my house might be a mess, I am not used to having company. The only company I have is Abigail and she is there to make sure I am alive. She cleans as well. She is too good to me." He informs his doctor and looks at the road. It was nice have some fresh air and someone by his side even if is his very handsome doctor.

"I don't mind dogs. But the mess that might be a problem. I can call Abigail and she can help us clean?"Hannibal asks and then he hears Will sleeping. He smiles and takes a quick glance at Will. He look so adorable sleeping and he keeps his hand on his leg.

Hannibal drives about a half an hour and see that they are close to Will's address. He squeezes Will's leg and he lets out a moan. "Will? I am getting close to your home." He chuckles at Will's noise.

"Oh? Did I do something stupid?" He hears Dr. Lecter laughing and hopes he didn't say something inappropriate to him.

"No. You just being cute. I have few rules when I am staying over. You must call me by my first name: Hannibal. I shall cook for you. I need to make sure that you heal proper so might stay with you a few days at a time. You do disagree with this deal?" He turns to Will for a second and looks for the house.

"Umm that sound reasonable but I have a small couch?" Will agrees but he can't image his doctor fitting on the small couch. They were practical going to live together and might see each other naked. Will blushes at the thought.

"It is fine. I can buy one that suits me. I hope I am going to be overbearing. I really want you to be better and it will take time. Are you sure about this arrangement, Will? I am moving in for a few days." Hannibal asks and didn't want to push Will into something that he might not want or be comfortable with. He had to agree on his own terms.

"Yes, it is fine Hannibal. I could use some company well with people. But, what about your work?" He asks know that it is not his problem or business.

* * *

"Don't worry about I have vacation time and I will still go to work just not as much. Which one is your house?" He asks in confused tone thinking Will's house is an abandoned home.

"Oh it that one. It looks like an abandoned house." He points to dark blue house that needed a lot of work.

Hannibal is right but he has lived in worst situation. He parked his car in the make shift parking area. "Stay inside I can help you in."

Will didn't want to wait and opens the door. He tries to walk but stumbles on the ground and looks up to Hannibal. "I couldn't wait?"

"Really Will?" Hannibal sighs and helps him up. He has his hands at his waist and walks him over to house. They get up the stairs, Will opens the door only to get attacked by his five dogs. They all start to bark at Hannibal and they sniff him.

Hannibal kneels down , pets the dogs and doesn't even mind that he gets his clothes dirty. He has some extra clothes in the car. He sees that all the dogs are strays and they like him which is good.

Will smiles, feels so happy to see his dogs, and is glad that the dogs like Hannibal. He groans in pain when one of the dogs nubs him in the stomach.

"Will? Are you ok?" Hannibal looks at him and sees that he is pain. He shoos the dogs and they seem to listen to him. He take Will by the arm and waist. He carries him inside and lets the dogs stay outside for a bit. He plants him on the couch and looks at his wounds. There is a little bleed but no major problems.

"How does it looks? Hannibal?" Will looks to the doctor for an answer.

"It is fine. A little bleeding. Please sit down. I have to grab a few things in my car. Maybe call Abigail?" Hannibal says he leaves to his car. The dogs seem to follow him and smiles this can't be too bad. He always had an liking to animals.

* * *

Will picks up his phone and calls Abigail to inform her that he is home. "Hello Abigail?"

"Oh hello Will! I had taken care of your dogs. You are welcome! Out of the hospital so soon? Did you escape?" Abigail asks with an attitude.

" Thank you soo much. Haha very funny. No, my doctor let me out but I am still in his care. He is staying with me till I am all healed up." He smiles and giggles a little.

"Oh! So you two are going to hook up? How long is he stay?" She asks and gets excited that Will is finally going to interact with other people and possible start date.

"I am not sure but I will talk more later. I need to get some rest." He says and knows she will want to know everything.

"Aww fine. Good night, Will. Have fun." She laughs and waits for him to say good night. Abigail feels like a kid again and is glad she could talk to Will. She cares about him and wants him to be happy.

"Good night Abigail. Sleep well ." He says in a velvet tone and hangs up. He sees Hannibal come back in covered in dog hair and dirt. "Oh my! I am so sorry! They got you all dirty. They must really like you." Will feels bad and hopes that Hannibal doesn't get to mad.

"Will, it is fine. Should I keep them out or bring them in?" He asks and wants to aid Will in anyway.

"I need to give them water." He tries to get up but Hannibal stops.

"Will, I am capable of taking of your dogs. I am here to help you. Just lay there." He pushes Will back on the couch but not too hard.

"Ok." Will looks down and feels useless. He had to listen to his doctor. He watches Hannibal fill up the bowls and let the dogs in. Will thinks about the situation and it seems like he is dating his doctor. Is this what it is like when you live with someone? He forgot what it meant to be taken care of or even give the proper attention. He smiles and he can feel a warmth overcoming him.

"I have to change can you show me to your bathroom? Do you need to help getting to your bedroom?" He asks as he takes off his jacket, vest and unbuttons his shirt a bit. He didn't mind taking his clothes off in front of people.

Will watches him remove his clothes and stares. He thinks for a moment and Hannibal says something. "Oh I can wait till you strip... I mean change. The bathroom is down the hall on the right." Will says and blush tomato red. He couldn't believe that he said that to his doctor.

In a few minutes he sees Hannibal in more comfortable clothes. He wears a light blue PJ shirt and pants that match.

"So bed? I have to check your wound then I can help you in bed?" Hannibal says and sees that Will face is still red.

"Yes. I am sorry. I not used to having people over. I need to take a shower. Can you help to my bathroom? It is up stairs." He asks and hopes that Hannibal is not to ashamed of his words.

Hannibal smirks at Will and hopes he asks to join but doubts he will."Yes of course." He takes Will and helps him to his bedroom. "Do you need help with your clothes? Not in a sexual way. If you are not comfortable it's fine." He looks at Will's eyes and they seem to light up.

"Yes, right not sexual at all." He says and smiles at Hannibal.

Hannibal kneels on the floor and Will seats up on the bed. He unbuttons his shirt slowly and hears Will's breath shallows. He takes a look at wounds and they stopped bleeding. He hand trances the scar and looks up to Will.

"What happen? This scar looks painful." Hannibal voice compassionate and his fingers touches it.

Will tries to hold in the moan but he couldn't. He lets out a quiet moan and he moves his head back. "It was on first case when I was saving Abigail. Her father stabbed me. It looks bad because I didn't want to stay alone in the hospital and I wouldn't let it heal. I wanted to feel pain." Will looks at the ceiling and lets the tears fall off his face. "Thanks I think I can get the rest. Just help in to the bathroom." He tries to hide his tears because he didn't want to look weak. He never told that to anyone. He feels like an idiot and thinks that Hannibal will run away from him.

Hannibal could hear the distress in his voice and could see the tears."Of course, Will. I will wait for you here." He holds Will and takes to the bathroom. "Wait, come here." He pulls him close, kisses him and gently grabs Will's ass. Their lips clash, Will clings to Hannibal shirt and let the tears fall. He looks at Hannibal and questions what will happen next.

Hannibal wipes his tears and kisses him yet again more passionately, holds him close and hears him moan when they kiss. He wanted to do that for a long time and it is worth the wait. Will's lips are so soft and tasted so sweet. Their body seem to belong together but they will have more time later for more touching.

"Go you need to take a shower. We can talk later. I promise." Hannibal gentle lets him go." I will be here if you need me." He gives him a warm smile. He knew that Will could shower alone and he need to clear his mind.

Will nods and hobbles around the bathroom and turns on his shower. He touches lips and thinks about their kisses.

Hannibal shows his true feelings but how Will handle this?

So this was a long chapter but I don't know when I will update because of college. I hoped you liked it

Please comment and feedback!


	4. Restless Night

Hello, it is a short chapter but it has fluff and angst. I hope you like it!

The night is serene and two men fates seem to be entwined. Will stands in the shower and thinks about his doctor, who is right outside that door. What will he do? Will wants to do the wrong thing but is it worth it? He gets out of the shower and looks at his wounds. He had two wounds in his shoulder and two wounds on his abdomen. His hands trances the wounds and he looks at his old scar. It is an awful cut and it had many toxic memories attached. Will dries himself and leaves the bathroom. He stand in just his towel and he sees Hannibal on the bed waiting for him. He smiles and feels happy that Hannibal cares about him.

* * *

Hannibal waits for Will to get out of the bathroom. He knows that this can end badly but he wants Will. He is just a perfect person and no one can see it. He could only see one person that cared for Will. He wants to make him happy and show him that he is a wonderful person. Hannibal waits for Will and wonders what he will do.

"Hannibal? You waited for me? Why?" Will questions Hannibal and sees his eyes linger on his body. He blushes and feels his towel might fall off an moment. What will he do with himself?

"Of course I waited. I need to check on your wounds." Hannibal glances at Will and smiles at him. "I can leave. So that you change. I already intruded in your life." He asks him and didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. He already kissed him and made him question what he would do.

"It is fine." Will responds and looks for some clothes that is clean. He thought that he looks like an idiot look for clothes. He finally finds sweat pants and boxers. Without, thinking Will drops his towel and puts on his clothes. He gives Hannibal a bit of a show.

Hannibal eyes widens and he watches Will take off his towel. He is shocked that he would do this and gives him a peek of his ass. Will has a very nice ass and Hannibal is enjoy it.

Will grins at Hannibal and walks over to him. He walks over to him and sits next to him. They look into each other's eyes and their breathes are quiet. Neither of them wants to make the first move but the sexual tension is very strong.

Hannibal's hands touch Will's wounds gentle, and then they touch his body. Will moans quietly and his body wants more touching. He moves closer to Hannibal and his hand touches his face. He leans towards him and kisses his lips. His licks Hannibal's lips and nibs on it. He moves closer to Hannibal and brushes his body against him. He pants out a bit and kisses him again. It is more passionate and Hannibal is engaged. He pulls Will closer and pulls on his hair gently. Will pauses and stares at Hannibal.

"I don't want this to be just a fling Hannibal. I felt love once and it was taken from me. If we are going together then, I want a relationship." Will says up front to Hannibal and he sees smile.

Hannibal leans over and kisses Will gently and responds to him."Do you believe in Fate, Will? I think that I was meant to save you and treasure you." He hugs Will and hears him weeping. "It is ok, Will. I am here for you." He rubs his back and holds him tight.

Will seems to fall asleep in Hannibal's arms for a few minutes. Soon, he wakes and sees that he is in Hannibal's care. "You know that is what my wife said to me once. About fate because she thought it was fate that brought us together. Hannibal, why me?" Will looks up at him with watery eyes.

Hannibal moves so that he is more comfortable on the bed and moves Will into his lap."When, I saw you alone in the hospital room you look so miserable. I could see that you would have been happy if you had died that day. I want to make you feel alive again and the only way that I could do that is becoming involved. Will, I know you don't see it but you are a important person and Abigail cares about you.

I care about you and you seem to be growing on me. I wanted to make you happy. Of course you are very attractive." Hannibal smirks at Will and kisses his cheek.

Will listens to what he is saying but stares at his face. Hannibal is older, he is still handsome, his cheekbone structure is lovely, his nose is cute, and eyes seem to make Will melt. He feels so pleasant in Hannibal's arms. "Thank you for saving me. I am happy that we met. You make me feel alive. So? I am your boyfriend now?" Will asks is a shy voice and wonder where they will end up.

"Will Graham would you like to be my boyfriend?" Hannibal asks, thinks this is childish but Will needs stability and he can give it to him.

Will gleams and kisses Hannibal."Yes." He cuddles into Hannibal's chest and goes to sleep. He feels tried but he feels alive again.

"Good night, Will."Hannibal kisses Will's temple and falls asleep as well.

* * *

The couple sleeps well and the night seems to be calm. However, Will gets nightmares at times and this is one of those nights.

Will starts to shake and push Hannibal off him. He tosses, turns, and whines at something. Hannibal wakes because of all the rustling and sees that it is Will. He becomes worried and thinks of what this can be. He thinks that Will is having a bad nightmare about something in the past.

Will starts to talk and scream in his sleep. He wakes in panic and looks around. He turns and glances at Hannibal. He turns to him and lays his head in his chest. He tells him what just happen to him in his dream. "It is the same nightmare. My hands are covered in blood, look down and see my family dead on the floor. They look at me and ask me over and over. Why did you let us die? Why are you such a coward? Why? It is terrible and it never changes. What is wrong with me?" He looks at Hannibal and clings to him.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Will. You have survivor guilt and you wished that you could have helped your family. But, Will, this was in the past and you should leave it behind. I know it is hard but you must let go." Hannibal says and pets his hair as he talks. He knows Will is unstable but to what extent. "Go to sleep, Will. Think about happy thoughts." He kisses Will's lips gentle to give him a happy thought.

Will blushes and nods in agreement. He holds on to Hannibal and goes back to sleep. He thinks of Hannibal and has a good dream.

Hannibal waits till Will fall asleep before he goes to sleep. He watches Will's Adam's apples go up and down. He touches his hair and face. Will moves closer to him for comfort. Hannibal compares Will to a child when he sleeps and almost like a fallen angel. Hannibal goes to sleep and holds Will close.

The couple sleep in bliss and feel happy. Will there relationship last? Only time will tell. Many emotion were uncover but are there more? This is just the beginning of the relationship like the first chapter of a book. It is only starting and anything can happen.

What does a doctor do when he is dating a patient?

Please comment and some feedback would be nice!


	5. The Little Moments

Hello! This chapter is more of Will and Abigail. Sorry if you don't like it. I really like them as a family. Will is still recovering. Enjoy.

Will wakes up around ten am and sees that his bed it empty. He feels a little bit sad and wished that Hannibal stayed with him. He notices that he is laying on his back which never happens. Will, touches wounds and sees that they are bandaged. Hannibal had taken care of him in his sleep and he smiles at the notion. Will sees that Hannibal had left a note for him and his handwriting is so graceful.

The notes reads "_Good morning, Will. I hope that you slept well and I am sorry that I had to leave you this morning. I am going to work and I will be back at lunch. I made you breakfast it is on the counter. I also, took care of the dogs so don't worry about them too much. Get lots of rest, takes you medicinal which is on the counter, and eat something. This is my phone number 565-7745 and call me if you need anything. Have a wonderful day, Will. Love, Hannibal_"

As Will, reads the letter he can't help but smile. He feels alive again because someone cares about him. He gets his phone and inputs Hannibal's number. Then, he decides to get out of bed slowly and hopeful it will be fine. He groans in pain but he is able to go down the stairs.

A group of dogs stared at Will and they seem to know that he is sick. "Hey guys you all look happy to see me." He walks over to them and pets everyone of them.

He goes to the counter and see at least three different pills. Will reads the direction and observes that he needs to take the pills with food. He looks at what Hannibal cooked for him. It is sausage with eggs in a basket, hash browns, and fresh fruit salad. There is also fresh coffee made. Will is shocked that Hannibal could have cooked this and go to work. He must have went to the market early in the morning. He gets a clean plate, puts as much food he could and his pills. He eats a bit of everything but not too much. He chugs the pills with coffee.

Will is alone in the house and sits on the couch and watches TV. He hears his phone ring and sees that it is Abigail saying that she is coming by. In ten minutes she there to keep Will company.

"Hello, Will!" She walks over to him and carefully hugs him. "You look a lot better. Oh did you eat?" Abigail sees the mess on the table and see the house in disarray as well.

"Yes, and thanks for coming by. But, who drove you here? Was it some boy that I should harass?"Will asks and grins at her. He like joking with her.

"Noo. It was just a friend. It was Nick Boyle. I am going to clean up a bit. I wanted to do when you were gone but Alana didn't want me to come here. She doesn't like me coming here but I can't help. I need to help you no else will. You are very important to me." She says as she takes off her coat getting ready for a battle.

Abigail says hello to the dogs and then goes to work. She had a lot to clean and she didn't mind. She had done this before for Will in the past. It is the least she could do for the man who had saved her and cared for her.

"Ahh. Abigail you don't have to. Let me help you. This is my home." Will slowly gets up with a groan.

"Will! Please, just rest. I can clean it not a big deal. I don't want Hannibal think you are a slob." She turns and smiles at Will.

"It is too late for that. He stayed the night. No it didn't not get steamy but we are dating now I guess." Will informs her and beams about it. He had never been in a relationship with a man. He had experiment in college but who hasn't. Hannibal is different it wasn't about being gay but more about being with him. He made Will alive again and have a purpose in life.

"Omg! Congrats! Will, that is great. Now, you have someone. Are you even gay?" She asks as she cleans the table and the area around it.

"Honestly, I don't know. I have experimented in college. Hannibal makes me happy that is all that matters." He blushes and thinks about their shared kisses.

"Good for you! Where else should I clean?" Abigail asks as she finishes cleaning the dining room.

"If you really want to my room. Are you sure you want to do this?" Will asks in a hesitance voice and he is worried that it will be too much for her. He is worried that Dr. Bloom will find out and make him stop having a relationship with Abigail.

"Will, it is fine. I am not cleaning your whole house today. Maybe on the weekend. You need to rest. I am helping in any way I can. You saved my life now,let me take care of you. Do you need anything?" Abigail asks Will and looks at him with her big blue eyes.

"Water, please." He feebly asks in a quite tone. She gets him a glass of water and goes up into his room.

Will takes an hour nap and hears his phone goes off. It is Hannibal saying that he is coming with lunch. Will responds with a "I can't wait to see you."

Abigail comes down and looks a bit out place. She huffs a bit and sees that Will is beaming about something."Hannibal coming over for a lunch date?" She smiles and fixes herself.

"Hmm? Yes he is coming for lunch. Not for long I am guessing." Will says and tries to make himself look descent.

"I will get you some clothes. I did some of your laundry there were some questionable smells in your room. Hannibal must have ignore them." Abigail says to Will and giggles. She goes to his room, gets a green plaid shirt and jeans. She helps him with his clothes and tried to make not awkward. It is hard but they made it work.

Hannibal walks in and see Abigail helping Will with his shirt. He coughs and they both turn in his direction.

"Hello, Dr. Lecter nice to see you." Abigail says in a high pitch noise almost like a yelp. She feels awkward now and she walks farther away from Will.

"Hannibal it not what it looks like. She was just helping around the house and helping me." Will says as fast as he could and glances at him.

"Well, hello to you to Will. Hello, Abigail nice to see you. I am guessing she was helping you with your clothes? I know that you guys have a father daughter friendship. How are you feeling Will?" Hannibal asks, glances at Abigail, and gives her a nod. He is glad that someone came to take care of Will. He still has dome work duty before he could focus on taking care of Will.

" I feel fine, just a bit dizzy from the medication. Thank you for the breakfast. I ate some of it. What are we having for lunch?" Will grins at Hannibal and is ready to try more food that he made.

"Salad with salmon with a lemon pepper vinaigrette. I have made dinner to but I will not be join you. I have to stay at work till night and go to my house for supplies. I will come back late night. Is it possible if I get a key?" Hannibal requests Will and wants a key to get into the house. Also, Will needs to lock his door instead of having it open all the time.

Abigail chimes in "You can have mine. I have an extra at home. I have made a few when I was a child. I always wanted to be able to see Will. He gave a key." She smiles and gives Hannibal a sliver key. "I can take care of him for you. But, please don't break his heart it is still fragile. You make him happy keep it that way." Abigail whispers to Hannibal and hopes he can keep Will happy. She is going to protect him and care for him no matter who else is in his life.

Hannibal gives her a soft smile "Of course, Abigail. I wouldn't have any other way. I know you care for him and as do I. We have to take care Will together."He taps her nose and she giggles. Hannibal likes Abigail and he could get used to her being around.

"What are you two planning over there?" Will asks as they whisper to each other and he feels he is out of the loop.

"Nothing, Will. I am putting dinner in the fridge and I will give you lunch. When was the last time you took your medication?" Hannibal asks as he plates the food for Will and Abigail. He already ate and he always makes extra.

"About an three hours." Will replies and waits for his food. Abigail helps him to table and Hannibal serves them food.

"Thank you Dr. Lecter." Abigail says and eats the food. She smiles and is enjoy the cuisine.

Hannibal takes Will and puts him on the couch. He unbuttons the shirt and looks at the bandages. Will shivers and blushes. Hannibal goes to wash hands and gets more bandages for him. Will is confused at first and realized Hannibal is doing his job. He cleans the wounds and bandages them. "Now, you are all set. Sorry, I need to go back to work. But, call me if you need anything. Abigail can you take of the dogs before you leave. Also, make sure he takes his medication in an hour." Hannibal orders as he buttons Will's shirt.

"Thank you, Hannibal. Have a good day at work." Will smiles at him and holds his hand for a bit.

Hannibal leans and kisses his lips tenderly . "I will be thinking about the whole time. Now, go eat and rest. I will come late in the night." Hannibal smiles and waves good bye to Abigail. He has to go back to work and has much to do before he enjoys more of Will's company.

Will blushes and wobbles to the table. He is in bliss after Hannibal kisses him.

"Will? Come back to earth. You must eat." Abigail tries to bring him back to reality.

"Yes? Right food." He smiles and eats the salad. "This is really good." He eats all of it and sees Abigail clean up yet again.

"I know. You have the life a handsome doctor who knows how to cook. He is a keeper. I hope you guys last." Abigail smiles and cleans the dishes.

"Me too. I really like him already. He is kind and caring. How are you getting home? Dr. Bloom is not coming here." Will asks and hopes she has a ride home. It is getting late and she needs to be home.

"Yeah, Nick is getting me soon. I am going to let the dogs out. " She opens the door and lets them do what they needed. She refills their food and water. Abigail brings the dogs in and her work is done for today. "I am happy that I could help you. Take your medication soon and rest. Will, Have a good night." She says, walks towards Will and kisses his cheek. "Bye Papa." Abigail softly says as she leaves and goes home.

Will feels his heart warm up and smiles at her. Abigail is one of the best thing that happen to him. This is a good day so far. He takes his medication and relaxes on the couch with his dogs. Now, he is waiting for Hannibal return to him. This is going to be a long night with his dogs.

Will waiting for his prince charming.

Please comment and some feedback would be nice.


	6. Dinner Delight

Hello! Sorry for the late update! This chapter has a lot of cute moments ! So i hope that that can make it up for you guys! More notes at the end!

The night slow comes by and Will is still alone without his prince charming. He waits for Hannibal to get home but it seems to be taking a long time. He falls asleep on the couch and has a Betty in lap as he sleeps. A few hours pass and Will is startled by some noise at the door. He looks for his gun but it is in his room. He hides behind the couch. Then, he relies it is Hannibal coming home.

"Will? Where are you?" Hannibal calls out as he places the groceries bags on the counter-top. He looks around and sees him on floor.

"I thought you were a killer and I didn't have my gun. Sorry?" Will gives Hannibal puppy eyes and blushes.

Hannibal smiles at Will and helps him up. He holds him and kisses his soft lips. "I missed you, Will. Ready for dinner?" He keeps on holding Will and feels him nip at his neck. He feels his body heating up, his hand is on Will's ass, and gives him a playful squeeze.

"Ahh! Yes." Will yelps and clings to Hannibal for a second. "What are you cooking for me tonight?" He smiles at him and seats at the counter.

Hannibal takes off his jacket and vest so he had more movement. He takes off his tie and has on only his navy blue collar shirt. He feels a bit more comfortable and sees that Will is staring at him as he takes off his layers of clothes.

"Tonight, we are have duck with a citrus sauce, roasted potatoes with caramelized onions, and side salad. I have made everything at home so no waiting. Shall we eat at the dinner table?" Hannibal asks as he plates the food and sees that Will is watching him work.

"Yeah table is fine. It is like you are painting with food. You have so many different skills." Will beams at him and moves to the table. He sits down and waits till Hannibal is sitting with him.

"Bon appette." Hannibal nods to Will and watches him eat the food.

"This is so delicious!" Will eats the food with ease but notes that he need to take his medication. He sees it on the table and takes the right dose amount.

"How was your day, Will. How are you feeling?" Hannibal makes conversation as they ate slowly.

"It was uneventful once you left. Abigail left and I had taken a nap on the couch. I waited for you get home. I am feeling a bit better. I still feel sore at times." Will responds and eats his food. He likes that Hannibal cooked for him but what could he do for him? He is still healing but what kind of boyfriend is Will? He wants to make Hannibal happy as well.

"It is good that you are getting rest. You will heal up sooner." Hannibal sees some sauce on Will's lips, he leans over, and licks it off. Hannibal smirks and Will blushes a tint of red.

"What is for dessert?" Will asks and wants something sweet or rather someone sweet.

"Well, you are of course." Hannibal picks up Will and puts on the couch. He kisses his lips gentle and kisses his neck. He nibs at his neck and leaves a few marks."You are quite tasty."

Will giggles and moans a bit from the nipping. "What am I to eat?" He asks and kisses Hannibal. He bites Hannibal's lip and grins at him.

"Well you can eat me anytime. As I am your boyfriend now. But, I have made some éclairs." Hannibal smiles and gets an éclair. Will nods and sees him getting the dessert. He figure they can share and make a mess on each other. He has a puff pastry on a plate and two spoons. Hannibal takes a spoonful and offers some to Will."Would like some?"

"Yes, please." Will opens his mouth and taste the pastry. It is divine and he wants to eat it all at once. He eats more of it and leaves a bit for Hannibal. He makes a mess on his face.

Hannibal watches Will and smiles at him. He is such a child but he gets to have some fun with him. He turns Will's face to direction and gives him a grin. Hannibal licks the edge of lips, small spot on his face and licks his lips. He licks all the cream off and Will sit still. Hannibal kisses Will passionately and invades his mouth with his tongue.

"Thank you?" He blushes and didn't know how to act or what to do? He kisses Hannibal and clings to his shirt.

Hannibal smirks at Will."You taste a lot better with cream. I wonder." He ponders on the idea and thinks of Will covered in cream.

Will blushes even more and just the thought of Hannibal licking his body. He would enjoy it too much. " I think it is time to go to bed. " He blurts out and leans on Hannibal's shoulder.

"That sound like a good idea. Let me check your wounds and can help you to your bed." Hannibal unbuttons Will's shirt slowly, kisses his chest, and gentle touches his body.

" Hannibal!" Will moans a bit and feels his body heating up."Are you checking my wounds or teasing me?" Will whines out and throws his head back.

"A bit of both, Will. I can't help myself. You are so gorgeous." Hannibal looks up at Will with a smiles. He feels like they are in their own world and he feels very joyful.

Will turns pinks but he keeps eye contact with Hannibal. This moment so wonderful he didn't want it to end. "Thank you, Hannibal. You are quite handsome yourself."

Hannibal grins, checks Will's wounds and they seem to be healing but still need attention. He re-bandages the wounds and kisses them gently. He hugs Will for a moment and he could feel his hearting beating faster. "Oh, Will your heart is beating so fast."

"I can't help it. You make my heart beat faster. How does it looks?" Will asks and let's Hannibal cuddle with him for a bit. It seems that he is falling asleep in Will's lap. Will plays with Hannibal's sandy blond hair and he hears him hum to his touch.

"Will? I am sorry. Let's get you to bed." Hannibal stirs and gets up from Will's lap. He is still really tried from work.

"More like you need to get to bed." Will giggles at the doctor and gets up with a groan.

"Be careful, Will. I want you to get better not fall apart." Hannibal gets his arms around Will's waist and get him into bed. " I need to take a shower. Would you like to join me?" He smirks at him.

"Um, sorry I can't. I not ready to do that." Will blushes and didn't want to offend Hannibal. He know what shower time means and he is not ready for sex.

"Will, it is fine. I won't take long." Hannibal smiles and give will a kiss on the cheek. He takes off his shirt and pants in front of Will. He goes to the bathroom in just his black boxers.

Hannibal takes his products to the bathroom and feels like he is moving in with Will. He takes a short shower and comes out in a small towel. He is still very wet and is trying to dry his hair with another towel. "Will, have you ever thought of investing in large towels?" He stand there and sees Will staring.

Will is shock to see Hannibal in small towel and he is still wet. He look very sexy and Will notices that his hair is flop down. He looks a lot younger and cuter. "Then I wouldn't get to have a great view of you." Will grins and observes him for a time.

Hannibal smirk back, lets the towel fall, and watches Will's reaction. He is very confident with his body and doesn't mind Will staring.

Will just looks at Hannibal package and turns red. He can't help but stare and Hannibal is enjoying this too much.

"So Will are you enjoy yourself? I am getting a bit chilling." Hannibal grins and waits for Will's approval.

"Yes. I am sorry for staring. You can put on your clothes." Will shakes his head and feels a bit embarrassing of his actions.

Hannibal smiles and puts on his clothes. He comes to bed with Will and cuddles him. He kisses Will's neck and takes off his glasses.

Will pets Hannibal's fluff sandy blond hair. "I like your hair when it is fluffy." He smiles and cuddles into Hannibal chest. He feel so safe in his arms.

"Well, thank you honey." Hannibal kisses Will's lips and pulls him closer.

Will giggles at Hannibal calling him honey.

"Oh before I forget. I will be gone all day tomorrow because of work. I am still setting up a few thing and then I will be all yours. I can give you therapy and all the kisses you need." Hannibal smiles and nuzzle Will's neck. He kisses and bites his neck. He whimpers quietly and turns his neck towards Hannibal. He bite on spot, licks and sucks it. Hannibal marks Will at his and only his. He mews in pleasure and clings to Hannibal's shirt.

" Hannibal." Will pants out and need to cool down for a moment. "I understand. I might call Jack and tell him about my progress. As long as I get you all night." Will smiles and kisses Hannibal gently.

"Thank you, Will. I am sorry. I will make up for it." Hannibal kisses Will and hugs him.

"Hmm. Good night, my Hannibal." Will fall asleep in his arms and nuzzles into his chest. He feels so warm and comfortable with Hannibal by his side.

"Good night. My dear Will." Hannibal whispers in his ear and hold him close. He is going to try protect Will and take care of him. Will is someone who has become dear to him.

The couple sleeps in peace and comfort in each other arms.

All is calm but only for a moment.

Hey! So the reason for the late update is that I am in college and in a play. But, I have been updating other stories and want to write other stories with plot! I am soo sorry! I don't know when I will update! I will try my best to update often!

Thanks for reviews from SanctuaryObsessed and iwillneverbefound! I hope you liked the chapter! More reviews please!


	7. Requests

Hello! I updated! Sorry this chapter is not that cute it more annoy. I am sorry! Next chapter is angst! I hope you enjoy

The morning is quiet and lonely for Will. He wakes alone yet again and wishes that Hannibal is in the bed with him. He sees a note and feels excited. Maybe he is planed a romantic night for them.

The notes read "_Good morning, Will. I hope you slept well. I am sorry that I keep leaving you in the morning. Please forgive me for this behavior. I will make it up to you in any way that you want. I took care of the dogs. Call Abigail if you need any help with house work or even taking caring of the dogs. Don't you dare strain yourself. There is some breakfast on the table. The fridge has food if you want something for lunch. If you need anything call me. Take your medication and be care with your wounds. Have a lovely day, my dear Will. Love, Hannibal_"

Will smiles at the note and gets out bed. He goes to the bathroom and looks at the mirror. He blushes a deep red as he looks at his neck. There are a number of hickeys on his neck. Hannibal bit him a few times but he never thought it would look that. Will knows that he will not see anyone today well hopeful. He takes a long shower and thinks about Hannibal. He couldn't believe that he acted that way.

* * *

Will gets dress and comes down and notices that they dogs are outside for some reason. He goes outside and sees that Jack on his front yard. Then, he realizes that he has hickeys all over his neck. He panics and looks for a scarf or anything. He puts on a coat and pulls up his collar.

The dogs see him and run towards him. They lick his hands and plead him to pet him. Will pets everyone of them and smiles at them.

"Hello, Will. You look a lot better. How are you feeling?" Jack asks as Will pets all five of his dogs.

" I am good still sore. Everything seems to be healing. It is cold mind you coming in?" He asks Jack because he is getting cold. Will needed to eat and take his medication.

"Yes, that is fine. I need to talk you about the shooting. The shooting might have been a hit" Jack informs Will as they walk in with the dogs.

"What?" Will is shock and almost falls. Jack grabs him and puts him on the couch. "Why would someone put a hit on me? I am a lone detective. Do you know who it is?" Will questions Jack and Winston walk over to Will. The dog jumps on the couch and looks at Will. He pets the dog and feel a bit calmer.

"No but your shooter was found dead with a note. I have the files and I thought that you cool look it at. It might help find out who is trying to kill you. Are you warm in that coat?" Jack looks at him confused and puts the files on the table.

"Um. Yeah I am still cold. I guess I can look at it. Should I be worried? Am I in danger?" Will ponders and hopes that he safe. He didn't want Hannibal to be in danger as well. He becomes worried about this issues and feels his dog licking his face. Winston always knows when he is sad and tries so hard to cheer him up. He scratches his ears and head.

"I am not sure only you can tell. We had to team look at the body and gave you detail notes about everything. This case is yours but be careful. Call me when you find something. I will have officers drive around your house in case there is suspicion behavior or persons. You have to find this person before they find you." Jack says and slowly leaves. He closes the door all the way.

Will feels uneasy and hates that Jack pressures him to figure this case out. He takes off his coat and gets breakfast. He eats and takes his medication. He looks at the files and takes notes on how the person was killed. He feels a bit guilt because this person was killed because of him.

One of the items in the file is the note that they killer left. It reads "Do you dare touch Will Graham. He is only for me and I am the only one that can kill him." The letter was not legible without his glasses. The person was mad when they wrote this letter. The victim was cut vertical and stabbed in the heart. The killer wanted to give the gang message not to kill Will. The note seems to be confusing and wonders why it was needed.

* * *

The phone goes off and it Abigail. Will grins but only for a second realizing that she cannot come over till he knows this killer is caught."Hello, Abigail."

"Hey! How are you? I wanted to come by to see you and help you." Abigail says in an excited voice.

"I am good. I am getting better but I am sorry to tell that you can't come by. Before, you ask if is Dr. Bloom doing. It is not. My house it not to safe at the moment. I wish I could tell you more but I am doing a investigation for a case. We can talk about other things instead. I want to keep you safe, Abigail. I am really sorry. I really like seeing you. It makes me so happy." Will says in a sorrowful tone.

"Oh, well that sucks. I wanted to see you and check on you. But, I understand that you are doing this for my own good. You better not overdo it! I worry that you will work too much. How is the sexy doctor?" Abigail changes the subject to make it more up lifting.

"What? He is good. Hannibal is working all day so I will see him later today. Jack came by today and it was awkward more than usual." Will says as if they were gossiping teenagers.

"Why? Did he walk on you and the doctor doing the dirty?" Abigail asks and giggles into the phone.

"Noo! That be a disaster for everyone! No, Hannibal gave a number of hickeys on my neck and I had to hide them from Jack. That was my day so far. How are you doing kiddo?" He says and wish that he caught himself before he says kiddo.

Abigail giggles at the statement and feels like Will is her father."I am good. I miss talking to you and interacting with you. Will, why didn't you adopt me?" She asks a loaded question and knows that he will avoid it.

"Well I have to go work on the case. Abigail you know why I couldn't take you. Have a good day and I will call you over the week. He hangs up feeling guilty about the situation.

The phone goes off again but this time it is Hannibal. The text reads: I am missing you. I hope you feel the same way. See you tonight. Will smiles and text him back: You the only person I can think of. I can't wait to see you. :)

Will gets more coffee and looks at the file a few more times. He can't see why or how a person knew who shoot him. He wonders if the killer is someone that Will knows. As Will reads the files over and over, he falls asleep on the table.

A couple of hours pass and there is someone opening the door. Hannibal sees the dogs blot out to get fresh air. He sees that Will is at the table instead of the couch.

"Will? Wake up?" He tries to way Will but he doesn't move. Hannibal sighs and picks the young man in his arms. Will clings to him and didn't want to let him go. Hannibal moves his hands and goes to take care a few thinks.

Will mumbles something at Hannibal and he doesn't respond at the moment. He curls up to the couch. Hannibal moves Will in to his arms. He lays on the couch with Will. Hannibal didn't mind because he was with Will and that is all that matter at the moment. He kisses Will's cheek and wraps his strong hands around Will. The couple cuddles for now and are happy to with each other.

What does the night have in store for Hannibal and Will

Please feed back!


	8. Movie Night

Yeah update! Warning this chapter has sexual content ! Also cute moments! This chapter is hopeful better than the last one!

The couple is napping together but then Will awakes up and looks up to Hannibal. He kisses his lips and cuddles his head into his chest.

"You came home. What time is it?" Will asks in a sleepy voice and stretches out like a cat.

"Yes, I came home around eleven at night. I saw you sleeping and I want to join you. Any it looks like it midnight." Hannibal looks at his watch and hugs Will. "Do you want to move to the bed? I should check on your wounds as well." He says as hold Will and is worried that his wound will open up.

Will ponders on what they should and he didn't really want to move. "We could watch a movie on the couch. I really don't want to move. You are too comfortable." He give Hannibal a big smile and kisses him. He feels so warm and feels they belong together.

"As you wish. But I must change in more suitable clothes and I really need to check on your wounds." Hannibal says as he gentle moves off the couch. He kisses Will's cheek. " I will be right back dear. Don't you dare move."

Will smiles and watches Hannibal go upstairs. He wonders what movie they should watch because all that he has are horror movies. He has an obsession with them for some odd reason. He curls up and feels he is getting engulf in Hannibal's scent. He always smelled really good even though he is a doctor. Hannibal never had the hospital scent. He waits and wonder what Hannibal is doing. "Hannibal? What are you doing?" He says in a loud voice then he sees Hannibal. He looks cute in his matching PJ's and tonight they are black. Will notes that his bangs are falling to side and he has a devious grin.

"Sorry. I wanted to look good. Now, let's take a look at your wounds." Hannibal kneels and Will takes off his shirt.

Hannibal takes a glance at Will's fit body then, does his job. His hands gentle touch the wounds and sees good progress in the healing. He re-bandages them and kisses them after. Hannibal is tempted to take off Will's pant but he restricts himself. He looks up to Will's glowing face, he gentle touches his stubby face and leans in for kiss. A soft gentle kiss that last for just a second.

Will's body shivers to Hannibal's touch yet it feels like it overheating. "Hannibal? How are the wounds healing." He asks in a fazed tone and melts to his touch.

"Good progress. You will be able to work in a week or two. So what are we watching?" Hannibal asks as he joins Will on the couch. He brought a blanket so they don't get cold.

Will gets into Hannibal's lap and cuddles up to him. "All that I have is horror movies. So your choice?" He says is a bashful tone and waits for him to choose.

"Well, I don't really watch movies. So you can choose anything, Will. As long we can cuddle and relax." He smiles at Will and plays with his curly hair.

"Then, we should have a Saw marathon! I really like those movies but you don't like them we can watch something else. The movie is about a man who wants to get self-fulfilling justice and he makes people learn the errors in their ways." Will says as he turns on the movie. He just wearing his PJ's pants and gray shirt. He is comfortable and is ready to cuddle with his Hannibal.

"Sounds interesting." He smiles at Will and glances as his nice ass. "Let's enjoy the movie and each other." Hannibal says into Will's ear and nips at his neck. Will whimpers and places himself into Hannibal's lap.

The couple watch the first Saw and throughout the whole movie Hannibal tease Will. He kisses him, nips at his skin and touches his body. He touches Will's thigh, teases his skin with nips here are there and kisses his lips a few times. He still watches the movies but his hands need to do something. That something is Will, he reacts by mewled and moaned the whole time.

"Hannibal?" He pants out and wonders what they should next. He cuddles into Hannibal and can feel his cock against his ass. He blushes and didn't know how to react. Will never been with a man.

"Yes, Will? Is there something that is bother you?" Hannibal asks with a smirk on his face. He knew what was going on. Will is confused on what he should or what they should do next. He looks so cute when he looks dazed.

"Um, no. We should go to bed." Will mumbles and ignores Hannibal's cock. He doesn't move and waits for Hannibal to lead.

"Are you sure, Will?" Hannibal says as his hand moves to Will's cock. He slowly grinds his cock against Will's ass and he starts to moan.

"Hannibal!" Will moans his name and turns to kisses him roughly. He moves to Hannibal rhythm and becomes out of breath. He feels himself get hard but he is not ready for this. "I am not ready. Can we please stop?" Will asks in a whiney yet needy voice.

"Not yet, Will. Just enjoy yourself." Hannibal says in a husky voice and puts his hand around Will's hard cock. He notices that he didn't wear boxers today. He slowly strokes Will and rubs the tip of cock. Will moans loudly and digs his nails into Hannibal's legs.

"Stop teasing Hannibal!" He moans and feels like he might exploded.

Hannibal chuckles at the comment, strokes his cock fasts and kisses his neck. He can feel himself getting hard and he rubs his cock against Will's ass. Hannibal groans quietly as he grinds against Will. He lets out another moan and almost cums. Hannibal strokes his cock more vigorously, Will moans his name and cums into Hannibal hand.

Will blushes and needs to change out his pants." I am sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't know. I need to change." He says in a rushed tone and feels confused on what is happening.

"Will, you don't have to be sorry. I wanted to give you pleasure. I am sorry did I push you too much?" Hannibal asks and feels a bit upset. He didn't want Will to be uncomfortable but he has needs as well.

"No, I just not use to being with a man. I don't know if I am acting the right way. You did nothing wrong. I didn't mean to freak out. Wow, I sound like a psycho right now." Will says and is worried that he hurt Hannibal feelings.

"That is understandable. You sound worried and nervous which is normal. I should have stopped. I will respect your boundaries. We can take it slow. We should go to bed." Hannibal says in a reasonable tone and kisses Will's cheek.

Will nods and gets up without any help. He rushes to get his bedroom so he could change. He feels a bit guilty because he is not acting like a normal boyfriend. He didn't want to reject Hannibal but he didn't know how to act.

"Will, pace yourself." Hannibal says as walks up to the bedroom. He sees Will laying on the bed with his legs open as if he wants be drawn like one of those French girls. He giggles at Will and wonder why he is in that position. "Will? Are you trying to seduce me?" He smiles at him and lays on the bed next to him.

"Maybe? Is it working?" Will asks and feels like an idiot. He stops and just cuddles up to Hannibal.

"It is not working. I am sorry. I thought that you wanted to have sex with me. But you just want to be with me." Will realizes that Hannibal like him and wanted to have a relationship with him.

"Oh my silly Will. Your are adorable. Let's sleep. We can hang out tomorrow all day" Hannibal kisses his lips and Will falls asleep on his chest. The night was quiet and clam. The couple sleep in ease and happily in each other arms.

The morning comes and Hannibal wakes before Will. He slowly gets out of bed to see what was on the table. The picture sparks his memory and it might have been his work. He goes down and makes some coffee for them. Hannibal glances at the picture and sees the note. This is not good and Will must not find out who did this. He hears Will moving and goes up to the room.

What is Hannibal secret?

Please Feedback! I hope you like it!


	9. Distractions

Hey! Sorry for the late update! This chapter is filled with happiness and fluff! I hope you like it! A note at the end!

The morning is quiet and the couple are in two different rooms. Will gets up from bed to see that Hannibal is not in bed and he is worried that he has left again for work. He doesn't bother with clothes and comes down with just his boxers.

"Hannibal?" Will calls out and sees Hannibal cooking. He smiles and walks over to him He hugs him from behind and kisses his neck.

"Good morning Will. Did you lose me?" Hannibal asks as the young man holds him.

"Yes, I thought that you left for work. I want to be with you." He rest his head on Hannibal's back and takes in a deep breath. He like being with Hannibal and wish they could be together all the time. He didn't really want to work on the case and just wants a whole day with Hannibal.

"Will?" Hannibal voices wanders and Will lets go because he needs to moves to plate the food.

"I am sorry. You are so comfortable. What do we have planned today?" He asks as if he is a child excited for a field trip. A whole day with Hannibal without any interruptions would be wonderful.

Hannibal glances at Will and knows that he needs to distract him. He can't have Will work on the case or something bad might happen. He grins at Will and gets the food all together.

"If you would like maybe put a shirt or not. I could stare at you all day" He smirks and stares at Will's bare body. Even, with his wound and scars Will's body is toned and fine. Hannibal has yet to tease him today and he would mind doing that all day.

Will realizes that he had no shirt or pants on and blushes. He runs to his room, grabs a shirt, sweatpants, and comes back to the table.

"Oh well, I will still look at you." He makes eye contact with Will and they glance at each other for a moment."We will have breakfast, I will have to check on your wounds and possible physical therapy. Maybe, teach you how to cook?" He says in a cunning voice and watches Wills movement. His shirt is tight on him but his sweatpants are so baggy. All the things that he could do to Will to make him moan. He stops and thinks about something else before he sexually harass Will.

Will listens to Hannibal and smiles softly. "I like that plan but you might be doing all the cooking." The couple eats the breakfast and Will touches Hannibal hand. "How did you learn to cook so well?" Will asks and wonder how Hannibal had times to have hobbies. He is a doctor who seems to be working all the time.

"I learn when I was in Europe. I had traveled to learn more about cooking in France, Italy and Spain. I was there for about four year and trained with the best." He smiles a little as he remembers his time in Europe. This was also the time where he practices his killing and learning to cook humans. He didn't dare tell Will his dark secret.

"Wow. I never been outside the US. I bet you were the best student." Will says in an excited tone and wish he could have know Hannibal when he was young. He must have been a very handsome and had everyone falling for him. Even, now he is very handsome and he is very kind.

Hannibal giggles at Will's reaction."Yes, I was. Well maybe someday I will take you somewhere outside the US." He holds Will's hand and smiles.

"Really? That be so nice. I could use a vacation." He smiles back and finishes his food which was delicious. "Thank you so much for the breakfast. It was lovely" He leans in and kisses Hannibal.

"You are welcome. Let me clean up and I will check on you. I have to bring the dogs in." Hannibal kisses Will's forehead and goes to do his tasks. He opens the door and the dogs come in running towards Will. He smiles as he watches Will interact with the dogs. He looks so happy with his dogs.

He cleans the table and the dishes. "I am going to change and I can look at you wounds." Hannibal informs Will and goes up stairs into the bedroom to change. He is puts on a plain white shirt and a dark pair of jeans. He doesn't usual wear this kind of clothes but he wanted Will to be comfortable. He comes down and sees Will sitting on the floor playing with his dogs.

* * *

The dogs turn and look at Hannibal. They slowly get closer to him and start to jump on him. He smiles and pets all the dogs. One dog Winston likes him the most and licks his face. Will watches the interaction and feels all warm inside. Hannibal plays with the dogs which make him happy. He turns to Hannibal and hugs him. "Thank you for everything." He leans and kisses his lips gentle.

Hannibal wasn't expect a kiss but he kisses Will back and holds him tight. He grins and strips off Will shirt and he giggles in responds. Hannibal takes a look at the gunshot wounds, they are healing more, and more every day. He gentle pushes Will on the couch and kisses his chest gentle. He kisses each wound and touches Will's chest. He can hear Will whimpers and he looks up to see Will blushing. He smirks and stops to kiss Will's face. "The wounds look good and they are healing well. Are you able to move your shoulder?" Hannibal asks and sees what he can do to help Will gain back his strength in his shoulder.

Will gets out of his daze and tries to move his shoulder. He groans in pain but he tries to move as much he can. Hannibal stops him and glares at him .

"Will you can't just push yourself. It will make it worse." He informs Will in a stern voice and tries to stay calm." How about your stomach? Can you try to do a crunch? Don't force it." He gets off the couch and give Will more room.

Will nods and tries to pull his weight but he just couldn't. He feels so weak and useless. He could do all this without any struggle before the shooting. He becomes frustrated with himself and he shows it by punching the couch.

The emotions on his face are clear and it hurts Hannibal to see Will this way and needs to cheer him up. He gets close to Will and kisses his neck. He can feel Will's body being tense and he hands starts to touch him gentle. He can feel Will melting in his hands and he is slowly calming down. He kisses Hannibal and becomes rough with kisses. He nips at Hannibal's lips and his hands pull on his hair. Will is moaning and is echoes in Hannibal mouth. Will taste Hannibal and he taste like ecstasy. They have a tongue battle and Will tries to win. The couple wrestle on the couch for domestic but Hannibal wins with pride.

"Feel better?" Hannibal says out of breath and push his hair back to place.

"Yes. I still feel weak and useless. I just want to be able do anything. I can't move much without feeling pain." Will pouts at Hannibal and wishes that he would heal already.

"Will, everything takes time. You are healing which is good. You just have to be patience. You have me and I am a very good doctor." He smiles and holds Will."Do you want to rest or are willing to help me cook?" Hannibal gets up and waits for Will to respond.

"I guess I can help. By help you mean harass you right?" Will smirks at Hannibal and he smiles back.

"Be careful what you say Will because I might just harass you. I can only image what I could do to you. Up against the counter thrusting into you over and over." Hannibal says as he pulls Will closer and kisses his neck.

Will moans of just the idea of have sex with Hannibal and he becomes turns on. "Hannibal!" He blushes and clings to Hannibal.

"Yes, dear?" He says as he nuzzles Will's neck. He smells Will's cologne which is a bad after shave and he must get him a new one.

Will doesn't reply but he mewls to the touch and moves his neck to give Hannibal more access to him. He kisses, nips and bites his neck. He marks up his neck yet gain and he more aggressive. Will moans in approve and feels himself become hotter."Hannibal?" He pants and Hannibal looks up.

"Should I stop and keep going." His hand pulls on the hem of the sweat pant and waits for Will's approval before he does anymore.

Will mind is not working properly but he knows where this is going and he is not ready for it."Sorry can we stop. I am still not ready. I want to take this relationship slower." He says with a sorrow tone and hopes the Hannibal doesn't take to the wrong way.

"Yes it is fine Will." Hannibal kisses his cheek and puts his hand on his chest instead. "Let's start to cook. Even though I think we are already steaming." He smiles and kisses Will's lips with a softness.

"Yes! What shall we have? I can try to help but I rather watch you work." Will smiles and moves to sit on the counter.

* * *

Hannibal grins at him and gets all the different ingredients. "Fine, have it your way. I am going to make beef stew. It a comfort food and I bet you will like it." He smiles as he cuts the vegetables at a rapid speed. He makes it look so effortless and magical. Will stares in awe and wonders how fast Hannibal hands are moving. Hannibal gets the broth started and puts the vegetables in a pot and he gets the meat cut next. He cuts them in cubes and seasons the meat a little. He puts the beef on a skillet and lets it brown. He hands move fast and make sure everything taste perfect.

"The stew will take time to simmer but it gives us more time to have some fun." Hannibal says and sees that Will is mesmerized by his cooking.

"Hmm? Sure. Are you sure you're not a wizard? I swear I just saw you make a potion at the speed of light." Will says in amazement.

"Come closer and maybe I will tell you." Hannibal leans towards Will and he does the same. Hannibal kisses him passionately but then they hear someone at the door.

"Hey! Was interrupting something?" Abigail says as she walks in them kissing.

Will parts from Hannibal and blushes red."Abigail! What are you doing here? It not safe here." He says in a surprise tone and glares at her.

"It seems fine with me. I wanted to see you, Will. I was worried about you. You look a lot better." She says with a smiles and sees that Hannibal is cooking.

The couple look at Abigail and wonder what they should tell her or what to do with her.

I had updated late because I am a updating other stories! But i have a new one the is a Crossover of King Arthur! It is called The Blood of Our Ancestries. Go check it out. Please! Yes I am self promoting! Please review and feedback! Is the story good?


	10. Growing Family

Hello! Sorry for the late update! This chapter has some angst and a little fluff. This is more about a family dynamic with Abigail. I hope you enjoy. A note at the end.

The couple is confused on what is going on and why Abigail came by. Will couldn't just kick her out and he misses her. She stands there like a deer in head lights and had to say something.

"I am sorry. I should leave." Abigail says before she leaves the house. She should have called before coming by.

"No, stay. It is fine." Will says and holds Hannibal's hand."We are making beef stew. It smells good and we have enough to share." He smiles and sees that she is coming back in. " But can you take the dogs out first?" He still wants a few moments with Hannibal before Abigail is in the room.

"Sure. I miss them any way." Abigail says and gets the dogs out for a run around the house.

"I am sorry. I couldn't just tell her to go. " Will says to Hannibal but he not fazed by his actions.

Hannibal holds Will's chin and gentle kisses his lips. "Will, it is fine. She was worried about you and you need to see her more. You are so cute when you act like a mother hen." Hannibal says and kisses him again.

Will giggles as they kisses and then hears the dogs come in with Abigail. She smiles at the couple and is happy that Will has found someone who cares about him. "How are you feeling Will?" She asks and hopes he will heal up soon.

"I am still sore and it is painful to move certain ways. Hannibal is helping me." Will smiles and can feel Hannibal's hands at his waist. He lets him touch him and hopes that Abigail doesn't mind.

"Oh that is good to hear. So beef stew? It smell great. Do you need help? I know that Will can't cook at all." Abigail smiles and remembers the past with Will. She did get to stay with him for a bit before Alana Bloom took her.

"Oh really? Tell me more. This sound interesting." Hannibal smiles and holds Will closer. He wants to know more about Will and Abigail seems to know a few good stories.

"Abigail! I wasn't that bad." Will whines and Hannibal chuckles at him. He is being cute and he kisses his neck. He didn't mind having Abigail there and she didn't mind them.

"Well there was this one time where Will tried to make a salad but then he cut himself. I had to help him bandage the cut. After that I had cooked for a bit." She smiles and knows that Will remembered this story. She sees him blush red but he is grin as well. They had some good memories and she still wanted more moments with Will.

"Will is this true?" Hannibal asks his boyfriend and looks at him. He moves Will and puts the beef into the stew. He notes that the stew needs to simmer for a few hours.

"Yes, to my defense I had come from the hospital and I couldn't do much. I was on many different drugs." He puffs up for a bit and then Hannibal kisses his cheek to calm him down.

"Abigail got to stay with you?" Hannibal asks and wonder how that happen. "I can make some coffee and tea. We can sit while we talk. The stew will take an hour to simmer. Is that ok Abigail?" Hannibal asks as he gets coffee and tea made for them.

"Sure. I can tell you some stories." She smiles at Hannibal, and she sits on the couch with Will. "I will have herbal tea, please" Abigail says shyly and sees Will staring at Hannibal. She leans into his ear "Will, staring is rude" and she giggles.

"What?" Will responds and blushes. "I was not staring." He says in a hush tone, Hannibal walks in with a cup of tea, and two cups of coffee on a tray.

"What are you staring at Will?" He says with a sly grin and sits across them. "So Abigail got to stay with Will for a period of time?" He asks in a soothing tone and hopes not to bring up any issues.

"Yes, I wanted to stay with Will. Alana had wanted to adopt me but she let me be with him for two weeks. I didn't want to leave him alone because he was still healing. I thought of him as my father and savior. I am grateful for meeting him and he is the best. We had many good times. Right Will?" Abigail smiles at him and holds his arm gentle. She missed being with him and the dogs. They are all looking at her and Hannibal. Winston will not leave Hannibal sides and begs to be pet. He pets the dog and listens to Abigail.

Hannibal feels so calm and he is not stress out with work. He might have a chance to have some kind of family. Winston seem to have a liking to him and he didn't mind. The dog aided him with his stress.

"Yes, we did. You loved playing with the dogs. Remember when we found Winston? He wouldn't come near me but he loved you. He lick your face and you named him." Will says and squeezes her hand. He smiles remember when Winston came to his family.

Abigail giggles at the story."Oh gosh yes! You freaked out that Winston didn't like you. I would laugh at you and tell that I like you." She smiles and wishes that life could be that simple now.

* * *

Among the laughs and smiles there is ringing from Will's phone."Oh I am sorry." He picks up the phone and hears an annoyed voice.

"Will Graham. Where is Abigail? I have be worried sick! She said that she would be home an hour ago. Is she with you?" Alana Bloom shouts though the phone and she wants answers.

"Alana, relax she is with me. Can she at least stay for dinner?" He pleads with her and want Abigail to stay.

"Will, she is not your daughter. She lives with me. You know the contract. We made it." Her words were venom to Will and hurt his heart.

"Will is something wrong?" Hannibal sees the color drain from Will's face. "Give me the phone." He command him and takes the phone.

"Ms. Alana , whatever you have said is very inappropriate and has hurt Will. Abigail, will stay with for dinner. Then, I will drive her home. Do you have an issue with that?" Hannibal says in a stern tone and he doesn't want any lip from her.

"Who is this? I am not going to listen to you. Abigail is my child and I want her home." Alana talks back and becomes aggressive with Hannibal.

"I am Will's boyfriend. You are being rude Alana. I don't like it when people are rude to the people I care for or rude towards me. Good bye. " Hannibal hangs up on her, sees that Will and Abigail staring at him. "What? Was it something I said? I think the stew is ready." Hannibal smiles and gets the table set. He gets three bowls for stew for them. "Well? Are we having dinner?" He asks and then they both of them move to the table.

The three them were just silence for a moment. On the table there is a loaf of bread and the strews steaming.

Hannibal sees them both in a shock. "Did I do something wrong?" He asks the both of them.

"No, I have never heard someone be so direct and assertive towards Alana. She is going to be so mad with me. I hating living with her. I can't wait till I am eighteen.

That is also why I came here. Will, I know legal I have to stay with Alana till I am eighteen. I want to moving with you after I turn eighteen." She tells him and sees that Will is in shock.

"Abigail, I don't know if that is good idea. I can't adopt you even if I wanted to. Alana made that clear in the contract." Will says in a sheepish tone and eats the stew. "This is great Hannibal." He turns to him and seems to be plead for some help.

Hannibal looks in to Abigail's eyes and responds her statement in the best of his ability. "Will might not be able to adopt you but I can. I don't know when you turn eighteen but I might be living with him. We can work around the law if need be. I want to see Will happy and I can see that you make him very happy. If this is an option for you that you are comfortable." Hannibal ask and see that Will is still unsure of the idea. He wonders why and why he doesn't want Abigail to be with him.

"Well, I am turning eighteen in a few months. I would have to get to know more about you, honestly. I can tell that you care for Will and you can cook well. But, I don't think I wouldn't mind if we were a family." Abigail smiles at the couple and can see herself being part their family.

"Guys, we can't just make ration decisions. I don't even know how long am going to be with Hannibal. Sorry, we are still getting to know each other." Will hesitance and eats to stop himself from saying possible hurtful words.

"That is understandable. This is not about us but Abigail being happy. I am willing to help even if we are not together. Don't you think that she deserves to be happy, Will?" Hannibal asks in a manner that cause Will to think about this idea.

"I guess that is true. Would you be happy with me Abigail?" He asks her and sees her face beaming.

"Yes, I am always happy with you Will. Through bad and good. You are the only person that I can look up to. Please, let me move in." She request again and hopes he agrees.

"Yes, but once you turn eighteen. Hannibal you will help right?" Will turns to Hannibal and sees him nod.

"Now, please eat." He says with a grin and eats his own soup.

"This is so tasty. You need to teach me how to cook." Abigail says and grins. She can see herself interacting with Hannibal. Even if she will have two father at least she would be happy. Will would be more mothering. She eats her stew with a small piece of bread.

"Of course. I wanted to teach Will today. But after hearing your horror story I better not." Hannibal says and looks at Will.

"Hey!" Will nudges him and Hannibal kisses his cheek. "I am not unsafe!" He pouts but Hannibal calm him down.

Abigail watches them interact and it is the cutest thing. She noted that she is done with her meal and she needs to get home. "Sorry to interrupt the cuteness that is happening but I really must go. It is possible if I get more stew for later?" She asks Hannibal and he nods.

"Yes of course. I shall get it for you." He says and grabs all the dishes as well. As he gets her stew she has a bit more time with Will.

* * *

"So you promise that I am moving in?" She asks and wants Will's word.

"Yes, I promise you are moving in. I am happy that you came. I miss you. Abigail, you are the best thing that has happen to me. I want you part of my life since I saw that frightened little girl. Never forget that. I wanted you part of my life but I couldn't because of paper that I signed. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you. Please forgive me." He says softly and feels her tears on his hand. "Abigail?" He holds her close and rubs her back.

Abigail hears the kindest words from Will and just feels the tears run down her face. "Will, I forgive you no matter what happen. I love you so much." She takes a breath and feels all the emotions coming up." I never thought you cared about me. As I grew I learn you were the only one that cared about me. You were always there for me. You are the best parent I have ever had."She curls up into his lap but she knows that she has to leave."This is good bye for now. I will see you soon. I am going to clean up." She gets up and goes the bathroom.

Will smiles and feels himself crying. Hannibal comes in and sees this. "Will? What happen?" He walks over to him and he hugs him.

"I love her so much that it hurts. She needs me so much. We need to help her." He says in between breathes and he clings to him.

"Yes, of course Will. We will help her. Come on." Hannibal wipes the tears off and gets Will to couch. "You will be fine alone right?" He asks as he get ready to drive Abigail home.

"Yes. Get her home safely." Will says in a stronger voice and kisses Hannibal's cheek.

"Yes I will." Hannibal says as Abigail comes down.

"Oh Will. Did I make you cry? I am sorry." She walks towards him and hugs him. She kisses his cheek and gets ready to leave.

"It is fine, Abigail. It is a good cry. Good bye and have a good night." He says and hugs her tight. He feels that their bond is growing stronger.

"You too Will." Abigail says and leaves the house with Hannibal. She sees the nice car is shocked but Hannibal is a doctor.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Hannibal says as he opens the door for her.

"Yes, I am ready but I will be here again when I can." Abigail says as she gets into the car and feels comfortable.

"Good. This is healthy for Will to see you more often." He says as he drives and takes Abigail directions. The two have small talk and enjoy each other companies.

A family slowing grows.

Note: I will be gone for a week. So I will not be updating for a week but I will make it up with an awesome chapter once I get back. It might take time. Sorry. Please Feedback and Reviews! I love you guys!


End file.
